Enredos en el Corazón
by Anna Gabriela Tao Usui
Summary: Tras una amenaza de un extraño Raven deja la torre, sin saberlo el destino la lleva justo a la casa de un animado chico poco a poco se van conociendo cada vez más Los teen titans buscan a la joven si éxito, al Robin buscar la ayuda de Wally se encuentra con Rachel sin saberlo la aparición del chico maravilla y la amistad del velocista logran un Enredo en el Corazón de la heroína.


**Estoy súper inspirada así que decidí hacer una nueva historia pero esta vez en Teen Titans es un Raven con Wally mi pareja favorita.**

**PROLOGO**

_Las olas del océano tocaban lentamente la arena la paz reinaba en el lugar la más joven titan estaba en la azotea meditando, la brisa marina movía los ahora largos cabellos y la azulada capa. El celeste cielo se mostraba más hermoso de lo normal la ciudad se mostraba pacífica. Un fuerte ruido la hizo abrir sus ojos el suelo comenzó a temblar unas nubes oscuras se expandieron por todo el lugar rayos caían por doquier el piso de la ciudad se habría Raven miraba sorprendida la escena, cerca de ella un rayo callo neblina azulada se expandió por toda la azotea una figura apareció en ella la figura era fornida cubierto por una capa marrón cubriéndole el cuerpo y su rostro un brillo rojizo apareció por lo que debía ser la cara del hombre._

_-Raven_ La voz ronca resonó por todo el lugar_ Debes dejar Jump City para siempre a menos que quieras ver a tus AMIGOS sufrir por tu culpa_

_La chica lo miro desconfiada y enojada nadie le decía que hacer, el hombre la miro enojado._

_-Villanos muy poderosos vigilan esta torre si no te vas de este lugar para el ocaso de mañana daré la señal para que ataquen y maten si es necesario a tus patéticos amigos_

_-Yo los protegeré_

_-Aun no lo entiendes tengo un dispositivo que sacara tu lado malo si sobreviven a los villanos tu serás la que mate a tus amigos_

_Una imagen apareció frente a ellos eran los titanes mal heridos con sangre en todo su cuerpo y a su lado otra Raven con las manos llenas de sangre, la sangre de los titanes la cara de esta chica mostraba una sonrisa demoniaca con sed de sangre. La verdadera heroína miro horrorizada esto que era no podría ser verdad frente a ella se materializo la oji-uva de la imagen con la misma sonrisa._

_-Jajaja no me has olvidado verdad la última vez me derrotaste pero esta vez va a ser diferente_

_La malvada Raven tomo a la heroína de la capa para luego tirarla al mar._

La joven despertó sudada y exaltada a su lado yacía una pequeña nota la tomo en sus manos para luego leer su contenido.

_Ya estas advertida Raven si te quedas tu misma mataras a tus amigos, tienes hasta la noche de mañana que no se te olvide._

La chica de pálida chica arrugo la nota la lanzo a un rincón estaba acorralada si se quedaba ella sería la verdugo de sus amigos estaba contra la espada y la pared. No tenía opciones razonables suspiro con cansancio tomo un bolso metió algunas cosas ahí lo dejo sobre la cama, salió dela habitación con dirección a la sala del lugar miro a sus amigos junto a un chico de traje amarillo con rojo, El mitad maquina miro a la recién llegada su sonrisa se ensancho.

-Hasta que despiertas bella durmiente rompiste el record de Bestita

El verde miro a la hechicera preocupado ella no era así, ella rodo los ojos su mirada se posó sobre el joven de cabello rojizo esperando alguna reacción.

-Raven el es mi mejor amigo Kid Flash_ Hablo el líder petirrojo

-Hola_ El oji celeste llego con rapidez hacia ella_ tienes un bonito nombre Rae si necesitas algo solo pídemelo

Kid Flash le giño el ojo mientras que su sonrisa se volvía picara Robin Y Chico Bestia lo miraron reprobatoriamente.

-Ya Kid Flash lo único que vas a ganar de Raven es un viaje sin retorno a Japón_ Hablo Robin

-No creo que alguien tan linda haga eso

-Hey_ Todos miraron a el cambiante_ he qué tal si vamos a comer pizza_ hablo nervioso

-Buya! Vamos_ Cyborg apoyo a su amigo

-Glorioso amigo Bestia amigo Kid Flash vas a venir con nosotros?

El oji celeste asintió Changeling frunció el ceño levemente.

-Flashito cuantos días te quedaras aquí_ Pregunto sorpresivamente el moreno

-Hasta hoy en la tarde ya qué Flash me necesita sin mí es un triste héroe ya sabes como es Robin

-A qué se refiere amigo Robin

-A nada Star

Robin, Chico Bestia, Cyborg y Star salieron con dirección al garaje, Raven miraba fijamente el piso mientras que el pelirrojo la miraba los minutos pasaron el velocista le tomo la mano ella lo miro sorprendida y un poco enojada por el atrevimiento.

-Vamos o nos dejaran sin pizza

La pálida chica asintió mientras se soltaba del agarre del chico, al llegar a la cochera encontraron el lugar vacío. Un auto se dirigía a la ciudad mientras que los héroes adentro miraban extrañados al conductor.

-Amigo Cyborg por que dejamos a el amigo Kid Flash y a la amiga Raven

-Quiero saber cómo quedo la moto de Flashito después del arreglo qué el le hizo

El velocista sonrió todo esto era para ver lo que podía hacer su moto miro a su acompañante.

-Raven ya que nos dejaron te propongo que te vayas conmigo en mi moto te prometo que llegaremos antes que los demás titanes

La chica alzo una ceja él la tomó de la mano nuevamente llevándola hasta una moto amarilla con llamas amarillas con el borde naranja, el chico se subió la miro expectante con una sonrisa.

-Vas a subir tranquila yo no muerdo_ Hablo divertido el oji-celeste

Raven rodo los ojos ese chico era todo un coqueto, miro su alrededor un largo suspiro salió de sus pálidos labios se moto en esa moto. La moto iba con una gran velocidad las cosas se veían borrosas solo un experto con esta velocidad podría manejar esa moto, al sentirse mareada cerro con fuerza sus ojos. Se aferró más al cuerpo del chico él sonrió esa chica era tan linda con un carácter explosivo pero eso la hacía ver más hermosa. La moto se detuvo frente al establecimiento de pizza, Kid Flash miro a su acompañante ella seguía con los ojos cerrados sin saber que se habían detenido el velocista miro las delicadas manos de ella que aún estaban aferradas a su cuerpo lentamente deslizó sus manos para tomar las de ella.

Raven abrió los ojos miro a su acompañante aquel chico con rasgos de inocencia él se mostraba tan tierno y a la vez tan galante.

-Te lo dije llegamos antes que los demás_ El velocista la sorprendió_ Vamos esperemos adentro

La heroína asintió sonrojada, ambos entraron a la pizzería tomaron la mesa de siempre, una muchacha los miro llegar su rostro se mostró sorprendida sonrió caminando hasta ellos.

-Oh Raven de los titanes disculpa interrumpir tu cita con tan guapo chico pero me darías tu autógrafo a y me dirán qué van a querer

-No es una cita_ Hablo la heroína

-Esperamos a unos amigos_ Completo el héroe

La muchacha asintió y tras obtener el autógrafo de la gótica se alejó, el auto T se estaciono el líder miro la moto Cyborg llego hasta él.

-Ya han llegado_ El mitad máquina sonrió aquel pelirrojo era asombroso para modificando la velocidad

Las horas pasaron los titanes estaban afuera del establecimiento Raven se montó con Kid Flash en la moto este la miro sonriente prendió la moto listo para irse ante la mirada de los demás Cyborg se aproximó a ellos.

-No lleves tarde a mi hermanita Raven la espero poco después del atardecer

Robin y Beast Boy fruncieron el ceño.

-Tranquilo Cyborg así lo hare

Sin esperar algo más el velocista se alejó de ahí con una velocidad increíble, Robin se acercó enojado al mitad máquina.

-Por qué hiciste eso_ Se le adelanto a preguntar el verde

Cyborg lo ignoro subiéndose al auto prendió el motor en señal que era hora de irse, Flashito miro a la joven a su lado, el paisaje sin duda era bonito pero lo más hermoso estaba a su lado tomo asiento en la sombra de un árbol ella lo siguió. El silencio reinaba el ambiente pero era un silencio pacifico, tranquilo cada uno estaba con los ojos mirando el hermoso atardecer desde hace mucho estaban ahí sin querer regresar a la torre pero sin otra opción.

La noche ya estaba cerca Kid Flash miraba a Raven ambos estaban en la puerta de la torre.

-Debo irme fue un placer conocerte espero verte muy pronto

El oji celeste beso lentamente la mejilla de la peli-uva se subió a la moto se despidió con la mano y luego arranco. La luna brillaba con plenitud una sombra flotaba por el pasillo de las habitaciones miro una puerta sonrió amargamente recordando a el dueño aquel chico verde que hacia cualquier cosa para sacarle una sonrisa, miro otra puerta esa era la Habitación de Cyborg aquel moreno que la trataba como su hermanita menor, miro la de su líder ese petirrojo tan concentrado en capturar a Slade con el había creado un vínculo único, miro la última era de su amiga Star con ella había creado una gran amistad gracias a aquel cambio de cuerpo.

Subió a la azotea sin mirar atrás comenzó a volar con el bolso en sus hombros, iba a extrañar a sus amigos y a Kid Flash apenas lo conocía pero vio en el algo muy especial diferente a los demás. La pálida joven volaba sin rumbo fijo aterrizo en un edificio naranja, lo mejor sería quitarse la capa para no llamar la atención, la azul capa cayó al piso revelando un pantalón azul y una franela negra ajustada guardo la capa en el bolso.

Se transportó a un callejón camino hasta la calle el ruido de una patrulla la hizo girarse de un momento a otro los carros de la policía pasaban junto a ella Raven siguió la patrulla hasta un banco rodeado de policías que impedían la entrada de los civiles. La chica se giró yo no era una heroína no podía hacer nada cerca de ella pasaron dos ráfagas de viento se giró para ver a que se debía su cara mostro sorpresa al ver a Kid Flash el destino estaba empeñado en hacer que ella y el velocista se encontraran una y otra vez. Comenzó a caminar lejos de la escena mientras pequeñas gotas caían en su rostro miro al cielo una tormenta ya iba a empezar y al parecer era muy fuerte suspiro tendría que quedarse aquí una noche sin saber a dónde ir y con un Kid Flash muy cerca.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Que tal jejeje ** **a y la otra ráfaga de viento es Flash si no lo sospecharon ya se los dije. Ah y la ciudad donde está ahora Rae es Central City.**


End file.
